Carry You Home
by ToTheEnterprise
Summary: After Jim is tortured on Vulcan, Spock helps his Captain through his ordeal


_Carry you home_

_After Jim is tortured on Vulcan, Spock helps his Captain through his ordeal_

_(Hurt/Comfort)_

Spock arrived on the bridge to see all the enterprise crew waiting. He glanced over to the Captain's chair to see it was empty.

"Doctor McCoy, what is going on? Where is the Captain?"

"We don't know Spock"

"I don't understand"

"He hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon. We checked his quarters. It looked messy compared to how it usually does, signs of a struggle"

"The Captain has been taken unwillingly?"

"We don't have all the answers yet, but looking at all the facts I would say that's true"

"I see"

"Sorry Spock I must get back, until we find Jim, it looks like your in charge"

"As you wish"

"K-Kirk to.. Enterprise. P-p-p please come, come in" Kirk voice croaked on the bridge through his communicator

"Jim! Are you alright?"

"Spock? Spock please help.. help me"

"Where are you?"

"I I can't tell you, they'll kill the crew if I do"

"Are you hurt?"

_Silence_

"Jim?!"

"Very hurt Spock. Can you connect to my communicator?"

"Yes that is do-able"

"Could you phaser me out of here?"

"I will try Captain"

Spock connected his communicator to a few wires and pulled down a small lever. The Captain's unconscious body was transported to the bridge. He lay half naked on the floor, battered a bruised, his body covered with blood and whip marks.

"Jim! Can you hear me? Jim! Doctor McCoy. I need your help! Now!" Spock shouted through the pa. The Doctor rushed to the bridge to see Spock hovering over the bloody Captain.

"My god! Help me get him up!"

Spock picked Jim up wrapping an arm round his waist and legs. He carried him to the sick bay where Doctor McCoy administered some medication.

"What has happened to him Doctor?"

"He's been tortured. Pretty badly looking at him"

"Will he be alright?"

"Physically he should be. Mentally I don't know"

"He may not be able to cope?"

"I'm not sure"

Kirk woke a few hours in the sick bay. He seemed dozed and confused. He looked up to see Doctor McCoy standing above him.

"Hello sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"How did I get here?"

"Spock phased you up"

"Spock? Where is he? Is he hurt?!"

"Jim. Spock is fine. He just had to help run the ship in your absence"

"Right"

"Why are you so concerned about Spock rather than your own being?"

"Because they could hurt him he... nothing"

"Where were you? Who did this?"

_Silence..._

"Jim? Come on"

"It doesn't matter bones"

"You were on Vulcan weren't you?"

"What?"

"The fact that you are so concerned about Spock. The Vulcan's did this to you"

"You can't tell him"

"Jim"

"Please"

"Al right"

Hours later Kirk was able to return to his quarters. Spock walked past it to hear sobbing.

"Captain?!"

Jim was on the floor sitting with his knees to his chest. He was sobbing hard and he stared at the marks on his arms and the marks that he was able to see.

"Go away!"

"Jim"

"Leave me please! I can't... " He cried

"Jim please"

"Spock you can't be here on the ship with me. You have to stay away from me"

"I don't understand"

"What if they come after you!?"

"Who. Jim I don't know who you are talking about"

Jim let out a huge sigh. I need he couldn't go on like this. Spock would find out eventually.

"The Vulcan's, Spock"

"What do the Vulcan's have to do with...You were on Vulcan? They did this to you?"

"Yes"

"But why would they do this to you? Why you? You have never done anything to offend the Vulcan's"

"Because of you Spock"

"Me? Enlighten Jim"

"My friendship with you. Your father bought you up with Vulcan customs. He always liked me. He did not mind that I had a close friendship with you, the other Vulcan's are not as accepting"

"You were tortured by my people because we are friends. Best friends?"

"Yes"

"I see. Then this is my fault"

"No Spock it's not"

"Yes Captain. I should have stopped this from happening. Instead I let them take you and hurt you"

"You didn't let them take me. You didn't know where to find me"

"Do you remember Jim. When I made a promise to you that I would always been there for you, if you needed it.?"

"I remember"

"I have broken my promise therefore I am not worthy of you friendship"

"Spock that's not true! You're here now!"

"I am … too late"

"You are never too late"

"I apologise I must retreat to a place away from you until I can solve this"

"Spock wait...Ow!" Jim collapsed off his bed onto the floor.

"Jim what is it?" Spock rushed over to him resting him against his knee. Jim glanced over at his arm and saw two needle marks.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I see the effects haven't worn off yet"

"Effects for what?! What did they give you?"

"I'm not sure exactly but it made me throw up"

"What were the other effects?"

"Stomach cramps, sweating, blurred vision..."

"Idonal"

"Idonal?"

"The Vulcan's used the drug when in battle with other species. If too much is injected it causes death. They wanted to keep you alive by causing you as much pain as possible"

"I need a wash I haven't showered in days since Vulcan"

"Very well I shall leave you to..."

"No don't leave. Your presence makes me feel safer"

"As you wish just yell if you need anything I shall be writing up a report on your desk"

"Very well Mr Spock"

As Jim stepped into the shower the water stung on his wounds but yet also felt good on his burning skin. He lathered the soap over his skin, it soothed the marks. He dressed himself but stumbled before he could reach the door to his bedroom. Spock heard a crash coming from the bathroom, he left the desk and opened the door to see Jim struggling to stand.

"Jim!"

"I'm, I'm OK Spock"

"Jim you are exhausted"

Spock lifted him up from the floor and carried him to his bed. He tucked him in and pulled his bed covers over him to keep warm.

"You must rest"

"Spock...

"Do not worry I shall not leave. I would like to keep an eye on you. I shall sleep on the sofa"

"Goodnight Spock" Jim yawned

"Good night"

Spock awake in the morning to see his Captain was stirring. He made his way to the kitchen to make him breakfast. Jim woke to see the sofa was empty.

"Spock?"

"I am still here Captain"

Spock carried a tray from the kitchen and lay it across Jim's lap.

"What's this?"

"I made you breakfast. I assume they did not feed you well on Vulcan."

"Why are you doing for me Spock?"

"You are my friend Jim"

"They could kill you"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that"

"Spock... what do you mean?"

"Nothing. Eat. I shall be back to check on you"

"You didn't tell him did you Spock?"

"No doctor I did not. The Captain does not need anymore stress upon him"

"He will find out. "

"So be it"

"You really do care for him don't you?"

"I do"

"I never thought you could be so human Spock"

"What's going on?"

"Captain!" Spock gasped

"Spock what did you do?"

"Jim..

"Spock I know you did something. I've been standing here long enough to hear your conversation with Doctor McCoy"

"The Vulcan's who took you... I dealt with them"

"What do you mean?"

"They will no longer be a problem"

"You mean you killed them... Spock?"

"Yes"

"By the look of you, it was a hard thing to do"

"It was"

"Are you aware that you committed a human act?"

"Yes I am aware of that"

"Thank you Mr Spock"

"My pleasure... Captain"


End file.
